sueños y realidades
by first-ayanami
Summary: ONESHOT una historia algo rara, cual es la realidad y cual la fantasia? leanlo y dejen su opinión


Sueños y realidades

Hay días en los que olvido todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, me pierdo en el sonido de la naturaleza, el canto de los pájaros, el susurro de los árboles. Siento con todo mi cuerpo la experiencia plena que me rodea, el perfume de la tierra húmeda, la frescura del rocío de la mañana

Con pesar algún que otro colectivo me devuelve a la realidad, abro los ojos para ver la pequeña plaza rodeada de los altos edificios del centro de la ciudad, suspiro resignada y tomo mi mochila; otra vez voy a llegar tarde...

Mis pasos me conducen, acelerados, hasta aquel edificio que alguna vez fue un convento, entro sin ceremonia, intentando evitar las redes de los chicos de las mesas, no me interesa involucrarme en la política de la universidad. Miró las escaleras, y suspiro, no me apetece en absoluto subir los dos pisos, para mi fortuna, el ascensor acaba de llegar, por lo que abro la puerta sonriente

¿Alguna vez examinaron la posibilidad de que su vida de un vuelco por una acción tan simple como esa? Personalmente no estaba preparada para aquello, y creo que nadie lo estaría.

Abrí la puerta agradeciendo la suerte que había tenido, pero todo se esfumó de pronto y solo pude pensar en una cosa, verde. El verde de aquellos maravillosos ojos de expresión alegre.

Sentí mis rodillas aflojarse en el instante en que me sonrió con expresión traviesa, pasó junto a mí en dirección a la salida, en forma autómata entré en el ascensor, presioné el botón del segundo, sin ser del todo conciente de mis actos

Mil imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente, situaciones extrañas, ¿recuerdos?

Me vi sentada en un lugar rodeada de inmensos árboles llevaba largo vestido, como una extraña dama medieval, estaba furiosa con algo, pero no estaba segura de qué, la masculina presencia llegó hasta donde me encontraba, él nuevamente estaba frente a mí, llevaba el largo cabello rubio apenas recogido, y en su mayoría caía lacio hasta sus hombros, los extraños ropajes verdes combinaban maravillosamente con sus ojos, en el momento en que sus labios sellaron los míos

La imagen cambió nuevamente, para descubrirme sentada en una amplia cama, la habitación era suntuosa, y el canto de los pájaros llegaba hasta mis oídos gracias a la enorme puerta ventana

Algo se movió entre mis brazos, bajé la vista entonces, para sonreírle al bebe que allí descansaba, la puerta frente a mí se abrió de golpe, y tras el ramo de rosas pude ver aquel rostro sonriente

Parpadee varias veces en el instante en que el ascensor se detuvo ¿qué me había pasado? Miré el reloj, solo había transcurrido un minuto desde que aquella extraña situación comenzara.

Abrí la puerta con recelo, me sentía como en la dimensión desconocida; caminé hasta el salón intentando calmarme, ya podía oír la voz de la profesora, cuando tomé aire para entrar

La clase continuó con su rutina, hasta que la puerta se abrió para dar paso al hombre que al parecer estaba a punto de volverme loca.

"Es el nuevo asistente de cátedra"- me explicó una de las chicas a mi lado

Pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, y nuevamente me sentí trasladada a otra realidad; lo conocía, algo en mi interior estaba seguro de ello. Mi corazón latía acelerado, mientras él se ubicaba en un banco cerca de la profesora, sin aparatar su mirada de la mía

Elida continuó con sus explicaciones, por lo que debimos romper aquel extraño contacto visual. Obviamente del resto de la clase no recuerdo nada, mi mente estaba demasiado perdida en la confusión de pensamientos que no lograba ordenar

Al concluir marché por el corredor junto con todos mis compañeros, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía ni quería pensare en nada

Sentí aquella mano, fuere y cálida entrelazarse con la mía, alce la vista pues era algo más alto que yo. Me sonrió y en silencio nos dirigimos juntos a la salida.

Podía sentir la hermosa sensación, no necesitaba palabras, ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo, sabía que él estaba a mi lado, como siempre, para siempre. Llegamos hasta la puerta, donde volteé a mirarlo, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse en el momento en que él se inclinaba para besarme. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a deshacerse, como en una explosión; me encontré sola en medio de una nada blanca, me sentí extrañamente segura hasta que todo se oscureció...

Abrí los ojos molesta, podía sentir como alguien jugueteaba con sus dedos por mi desnuda espalda

"Buenos días dormilona- susurró en mi oído, para comenzar a besar mi cuello- es hora de levantarse, tenés que atender a tu hija"- lo observé molesta su bien tornado y pálido pecho estaban al descubierto, supe entonces que ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos, y contra lo esperado no sentí vergüenza

"Según tengo entendido vos también tuviste algo que ver en su nacimiento"- le informé intentando cubrirme la cabeza con la sabana para seguir durmiendo. Pero esas palabras no eran mías ¿o sí? ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

"Me encantaría hacerme cargo- aseguró sonriendo- pero dudo poder amamantarla"- me destapé para mirarlo con fastidio, sabía que tenía razón.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, mientras yo intentaba despegarme de la cama. Alguien golpeó a la puerta por lo que me tiró el camisón que había quedado en el piso, luego de ponérmelo abrió la puerta a la mujer con extraño vestido medieval y un bulto en los brazos

"Muy buenos días- susurró sonriente llegando hasta mí para depositar la beba en mis brazos- el Rey Thanduril los espera para una reunión con los consejeros del reino"- nos informó mientras yo me dedicaba a juguetear con la pequeña para luego darle su alimento, finalmente miré a mi esposo molesta

"No entiendo como puede ser todas las mañanas lo mismo- me quejé- es TU padre, por lo que yo voy a permitirme pasar la mañana con mi hija, mientras TU vas a la reunión"- me miró cansado, sabía que estaba en todo mi derecho, aquella era toda la verdad, suspiró resignado

"Veré si yo también puedo escaparme- me anunció para darme un fugaz beso- casi no tengo tiempo para estar contigo y la niña"- se alejó en silencio, para luego de sonreírme salir de la habitación

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No tenía idea ¿estaría soñando? ¿o fue un sueño todo lo anterior?. Observe a la bebe alimentándose de mi cuerpo, y de alguna forma era lo más real que había sentido en mi vida; este era mi lugar, no se que haya pasado, pero ahora soy plenamente feliz


End file.
